The Power That's Inside
by Twilight-Traveler
Summary: There's a new evil team out there now, and he's not looking for Legendaries. He's looking for a different kind of devise, one that could tear the world apart if Alex and Will don't find the SpirtBalls before Tribemaster does.


The class was talking eagerly amongst each other, their voices drowning out the bell. "Settle down, class. Settle down." The class immediately jumped into their seats, talking slowly slowing to a halt. Alex tapped her ballpoint pen on the desk. Judging by the huge smile on Mrs. Hatshe's face, Alex could tell this would be a good class. Then again, it always was, at least for Alex. She was always a ruins buff, though it couldn't be helped. Her father was an archeologist. Was being the key word. He died in a cave-in three years ago. Ever since then, she became attached to the job that her dad had. She didn't believe it was just trying to revive her dead father by doing the things he loved. That the love of old-time things was in the blood, and she just loved history in general. Her dad's enthusiasm passed on to her and the stories he always used to tell her were imprinted on her brain. She still recited them in the night when she was feeling down.

"Now, today we're going to be dealing with a controversial topic, one that has been hotly debated for some time."

Oh, yes. Controversy!

"The topic is about the supposed creatures that once populated the world. They are known as Pokémon."

Oh. Hell. No. Alex's hand shot up.

She sighed. "Yes, Miss—"

"Ms."

"—Neith?"

Alex stood up. "With all due respect, this is pure and utter bullshit."

"Watch your tongue."

"I'm watching it, and it's saying that this can't be real. Pokémon is a game."

"There has been much research around the ruins pointing to the usage of Pokémon—"

"I've seen pictures of those artifacts and horoscopes, and they look like animals, slightly deformed in the style of their time."

"Wow, really Alex?" a classmate asked.

She nodded. It was from her father. The last group of pictures he sent her before dying.

"Alexander," Mrs. Hatshe started. It always got laughs when she first said her name. 'Alexander!' they would cry, 'That's a boys name!' and then Alex would say 'Yeah, but it's my name.' That was what her dad thought her name should be, and he got all excited when mom was pregnant with Alex, running around as soon as he saw the sonogram and told everyone he knew and a couple of people he didn't know that he was going to have a little baby boy. He wanted to name his child Alexander, for Alexander the Great, a man that left him thousands of artifacts to play hide and seek with. Alexander, the young man who left his mark on the world. Alexander, his first dog's name.

Then Alex was born, a girl. Needless to say, he was a bit shocked. However, he already told everyone about what little Alexander did in the womb, so he didn't think changing her name would be good. So, she was Alexander, Alex for short. It was certainly fun when her dad would introduce the Alexander they heard so much about and finding a girl with short light blue hair instead of a boy. Her dad once said that the most fun moments he had was telling his work makes how excited he was when Alex got her first kiss from a boy.

But back to Mrs. Hatshe. "This class exists to study events from the past, fictional or not. We studied werewolves before, something that does not exist in this world, and you enjoyed that lesson."

"Because the myth of werewolves existed for thousands of years. Pokémon existed in the 1990s. Hardly Ancient History."

"Alexander, sit."

Alex sighed and sat, refusing to participate in class.

* * *

><p>"Hey mom, I'm home."<p>

"Alright."

Alex toed off her shoes and walked into the living room. Her mom was sitting on the smooth wooden floor, a large box in front of her. "Looking at some of Dad's stuff?" Alex asked.

Her mom nodded. Alex sat next to her. When her dad died, they sent everything to us. This box was all of Alex's father. Once in a while, her mom would look through it. Alex took out a picture of the box, showing her father smiling down at a small child wrapped in a blanket. Her eyes stung a bit, and she glanced at her mother. Three years. Those three years had done nothing to decrease her sadness. She still cried once in a while at night. Alex sat next to her and wrapped her arms around her mother.

"Do you mind if I talk about your dad for a bit? I just need—" she broke off.

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Your father loved showing you off…it was a bit ridiculous. He said everything about you was extraordinary. Your hair…you were born with a small tuff of light blue hair. I still can't believe it was natural. Your dad said it must be some spirits or something…" she shrugged. "Neon hair hasn't been common in years, but it still happens from time to time."

Alex absently nodded and pulled a worn red and blue cap further down her head. She loved her blue hair, but she hated at the same time. It was so…different. That's why she cut her hair short and wore a hat all the time. Well, the hat was a different story.

Alex's mom shifted through the box. "God, I feel like I've sorted through this thing thousands of times, but I still discover new things…"

"Dad was a hoarder…"

Alex's mom raised an eyebrow.

"He kept a little bit of everything from his trip, a shard of something…always something that wouldn't be missed…"

"Everyone does that. It's a little momentum. Their bosses don't mind." Her mom shifted through the box before her brow furrowed. "What's this?" she pulled out an small bag, brown with age. A white note was on the cover of it. "It says 'Alexander'…the year…it's three years ago…" she went to rip the paper off, but gave it to Alex. "It's for you."

Alex took it and opened the bag slowly. There were two items, a letter and some sphere wrapped in a rag. Alex took out the letter. She frowned. The letters on the brown paper were faded, aged with time. She never knew what he wanted to say. Oh well. At least there was his gift…

She took out the orb in the rag. It was about the size of a ping-pong ball. So small…she undid the binding. The first thing she saw was a leather cord. She looped it around her finger and undid the rest of it. Her eyes widened, the last of the rag dropping to the floor.

"Alex?"

Impossible…This was from the—impossible…

"Alex, honey?" her mother touched his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"I—It's—I'm going to see Will."

"You're—alright."

Alex ran out of the room and down the dirt road, clutching the object tightly in her hand. She turned and ran into a house similar to hers. All the houses looked similar. It's easy building a simple town when all the houses look the same. There were simply signs with the family members' names on it to differentiate the different houses. Alex to a door, knocked on it a couple times, and pushed the door open. "Hi fake mom!"

"Hi, fake daughter!" Will's mom said. "Will's upstairs."

"Thanks!" Alex ran up the stairs and into Will's room.

Will waved, playing a video game. "Hey, Allie. Heard you pissed off Hatshe. Proud of you."

Alex sat on a cushion. "Hey. Finish your whatever and meet me at the lake."

"Paused and ready to go."

Will and Alex had been friends since first grade. Will had just moved to Peaceful—an unfortunate name for a town in Alex's opinion—and was scared of everyone there. Then he saw Alex. He asked her what her name was and laughed when she gave him a boy's name. Alex remembered being embarrassed before Will said that he liked her name. He also lamented that he didn't have her hair. Alex smiled at him and they became friends. Three years ago, Alex had a birthday, the first birthday she had without her father. Alex didn't like any of the presents she got, too sad that there was no present from her dad. Will took her out of the lake outside of town and decided they were going to make a tradition. Each birthday, they'd give a gift and have a gift similar to it. He gave Alex a blue and red cap and took out a brand new cap for him, burgundy and blue.

Will's birthday was next, and Alex got them both huge leather wristbands with six indentations on it. Alex turned fourteen, and she received a black necklace, the charm half of a handcuff. Will got the other half. The rest of the presents were nice, but none were as significant as those three gifts. Both Alex and Will were wearing their gifts at that moment.

The lake was a half a mile away, the only path a winding trail. A road was thought of being built when Alex was seven, but everyone protested it, wanting to keep traffic away. Will ducked under a branch and walked onto the bank, sitting himself down on the bank. He kicked his shoes off and took off his socks, dipping his feet into the cool water. Will was a tall sixteen-year-old with wavy dark brown hair. Alex remembered a time when his face was plump with baby fat and soft. Now, all fat was gone, his skin smooth, a small line of hair under his lip where he was trying to grow a beard. Will did track, so his body was thin, muscles slight. He absently kicked his feet, getting his jeans damp. "What's up?"

"You remember when my dad died?" Alex said, taking off her shoes as well and pushing her feet into the cool water.

"Of course. It was horrible…You were so sad…"

"Yeah…Do you remember how sad I was when dad didn't give me a present?"

"I thought it was odd that not getting a present was the thing you were concerned about, but I guess it was just a coping technique."

"You've seen that big box with dad's things in it, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Mom was rummaging through the box, and we found this…" Alex placed the object in Will's hand.

Will looked at it. "This…"

"I know. It's a Poké Ball."

Will turned the Poké Ball from side to side. It looked exactly like all of the things in the anime and games. It was the size of a ping-pong ball and was the classic model, except the red top was substituted for a light blue. He ran his thumb over it, feeling the cool metal. "It matches your hair."

"That's all you can say about it?"

"I'm sorry, what would you like me to say about it?"

"This was probably collected at a ruins, right?"

"Well…Yeah?"

"Pokémon was invented in…1996?"

"Yeah, like thousands of years ago." Will chuckled a bit.

"Not that long ago."

"Alright, I exaggerate. Point?"

"Dad got this artifact from an ancient civilization. It can't—I don't—"

"You're confused because you think Pokémon don't exist." Will completed for Alex.

Alex sighed and nodded. "Yeah."

"_Krane? You wanted to see me?"_

"_Ah! Rui! I'm in, uh, I'm in need of your…abilities."_

Will looked at it. "Does it matter?"

"Yes it does! I don't know what to think! I've always thought Pokémon was just a stupid video game, but now it has meaning! It shouldn't! It's something from thousands of years ago!"

"_I'll try…"_

"_Please. I've found a new area to search in!"_

"_No promises though!"_

"_Of course, of course!"_

"That's not what I mean."

"Huh?"

Will took the leather band and pulled the necklace over Alex's head. "This was a gift from your father, his last gift. Treasure it."

Alex looked at the necklace. It rested over her heart. Like where her father was now. "Thanks, Will."

"…_I see it!"_

"_What? Really?"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_Great! I'll hoist it in!"_

"_Wait, we should wait for Wes or Michael, just in case something would—"_

"_We don't have time! Give me the coordinates!…Alright!"_

The necklace jerked forward, blue Poké Ball pointing outwards. "What—" Alex started, the necklace trying to force itself off her head. "No!" she grabbed the ball and pushed it towards her. "No, no, no!" she tried to force herself back, but something pulled her forward, dragging her into the water. Will wrapped his arms around her, under her armpits, and pulled, getting her out of the water. He swore and pulled harder, but the pressure increased. With a final pull, Alex and Will were jerked off the ground and into the air.

* * *

><p>"Team Rocket, Master Giovanni presiding with Executive Ariana."<p>

The red haired woman nodded and flipped her hair before handing Giovanni a glass of red wine. As he drank, she placed her hands on his shoulders and pressed her thumbs into his shoulders, eliciting a short, brief moan. A Honchkrow sat beside Giovanni, anxiously hopping from one foot to another. The man noted how fitting it was for a crime lord to have the Big Boss Pokémon at his side. When he noticed the Murkrow perched on Ariana's shoulder, he noticed more irony. His eyes darted back to the clipboard where Giovanni's son was pictured, multiple red circles going around both the picture and his name.

"Team Aqua, Master Archie presiding with Administrator Matt."

The Mightyena by Archie's side growled a bit and Archie patted his head, glaring at the person across the room. Matt stood behind Archie, large thick muscles crossed over is bare chest, a Golbat flapping his wings behind him. Matt glanced over his shoulder, used to the large bat looming behind him.

"Team Magma, Master Maxie presiding with Administrator Tabitha."

Matt chuckled a bit, causing Tabitha to glare at Matt, the Numel at his side making a small growl, rather not threatening. Maxie glared at Archie, steam issuing from the Camerupt at his side, accurately matching his feelings.

"Team Snagem, Master Gonzap presiding with…Agrev."

Agrev pushed up his glasses, frowning as he didn't have a title. He was essentially a grunt, but he had high level Pokémon. He looked at his side, the Shiftry flipping her white mane from side to side, aggravated. Gonzap's Skarmory snapped at the Shiftray, shutting her up. Gonzap smirked and patted his head. Even though the Shadow inside him was purified, he still had his…bite.

"Cipher, Master—"

"Grand Master, if you will, sir."

"Master Greevil presiding with Chief Executive Nascour."

Nascour bent down and muttered something into Greevil's ear before straitening, pushing his wild white hair out of his face, casting his eyes around the room. Greevil's Rhydon followed Nascour's gaze, growling something at Pokémon that looked threatening. Nascour's Walrein, however, seemed less interested, instead leaning her massive head against her master's hip.

"Team Galactic—I am sorry, your situation is quite…odd."

A man—or boy, as it were, as he looked only in his twenties—stood up, his blue hair sticking up like horns. "My name is Saturn. I took control of Team Galactic after Cyrus was trapped in the Distortion World. The former executives Mars and Jupiter left after I took control, and Charon was arrested."

The man looked up at a mirror, knowing his master was watching. This could interfere quite a bit…

Saturn sat down and his Toxicroak made a small, concerned croak. Saturn patted the back of her head, muttering something comforting.

"Team Plasma, Master N presiding."

The man rested his feet on the table and leaned back in the chair, smirking. His Carracosta nudged his arm, and N patted his armored head, glad that he didn't release him.

"Thank you all for coming. I am glad the most powerful crime syndicates in the world have spared the time to come here. May I introduced the leader of the Sambiki Saru, Tribemaster."

The door creaked open, and a man with tan skin walked through. He wore black tights and black boots. A cloak rested around his shoulders, reminding Maxie and Tabitha of the Team Magma uniforms, with the diamond cut covering most of his torso. He wore a mask covering his eyes and nose, the nose on the mask long and thin, like a curved beak. The mask was made of wood, small swirls and designs carved on it. A long white mane covered the back of his head and back. A Kirlia walked softly by his side and hopped on the table, analyzing all the Pokémon and trainers. Tribemaster sat on his chair and leaned forward, resting his chin in his palm.

"When I was a child," Tribemaster said, "I remember hearing stories like 'don't wander around with your Pokémon or Team Rocket will take them away from you' or 'be nice to your Pokémon or Cipher will steal their soul.' When Magma and Aqua came, I remember people telling each other to not waste water or to take care of gardens." Tribemaster chuckled, remembering the fond memories of youth. "Though Team Plasma and Galactic are relatively new to the crime spectrum, I remember reading newspapers about the mysterious men." He regarded the room. "How the mighty have fallen."

Everyone except N and Saturn got to their feet, throwing curses at the man. Tribemaster let them yell for a minute before nodding at his servant. He nodded and looked up at the Gligar in the corner. "Use screech, Slasher."

Slasher opened its mouth and let out a screech, causing everyone to grip their ears. Glasses cracked.

"What I say is true." Tribemaster continued. "Giovanni, defeated twice, once by Red a fifteen-year-old who would become one of the greatest trainers and then again, three years later, by Ethan, a fourteen-year-old." A part of Tribemaster wanted to mention his bastard son, Silver, but he bit his tongue. No time for that.

"And Teams Magma and Aqua…if I recall correctly, you both tried to awaken the Pokémon of Land and of Sea…and were defeated by a fifteen-year-old girl, May. Since then, you've stopped all criminal activity. Team Snagem…In any other situation, I'd be proud of your actions, so brutal, so severe…"

Gonzap smirked, crossing his arms over his massive chest.

"And yet a member of your own organization betrayed you and destroyed your headquarters. Eighteen-year-old Wes. Though, it was a better loss than Cipher, who lost it all to the young twelve-year-old Michael. And Team Galactic…Your leader stuck in a whole other dimension, a hell really, and your organization in shambles."

"I don't want to follow Cyrus's footsteps." Saturn said, glaring.

Kirlia twitched a bit. _"I see malice and fear…He wants to be greater."_

Tribemaster hid his smirk. "Either way, Dawn was barely a thirteen-year-old girl, and she destroyed your organization. And Team Plasma—"

"Team Plasma followed the words of Ghetsis, but the lovely, lovely, lovely Hilda convinced me that Pokémon are better off with humans, even though we will be separated. And I'm fine with that. Hilda's sixteen, by the way."

"I know." Tribemaster said. "I marvel at how teenagers are able to defeat these organizations, and I have identified the problem."

"Rocket and Galactic fell because of their money." N pointed out.

"Yes, and also the grunts are weak."

Giovanni took the liberty to light a cigarette. "If they're strong, then they could take over."

"But weak, you're walked all over by teenagers. Their Pokémon become stronger while we become weaker. Also, all of you aimed too high. Except for Rocket, all of you attempted to kidnap a legendary Pokémon. There's a reason they are legendary. They control aspects of the world. Magma and Aqua acted surprised and scared when they found out that the very embodiments of Sea and Land could not be controlled!"

"Mightyena!" Archie barked, "Bite him!"

"Camerupt!" Maxie yelled. "Use flame burst!"

"Protect, Balla." Tribemaster said.

Kirlia caused a boundary to appear, deflecting both attacks.

"I won't refuse a legendary Pokémon should one come my way, but I'm not going to base my entire plan on trying to control them. If you all will lend me your support, I'd be glad to tell you."

The room was silent for a second, then filled up with various ways of saying no, Archie, Maxie, Saturn, and N saying that the days of crime syndicates were over while Gonzap, Greevil, and Giovanni all said how they were laying low.

Tribemaster sighed. "I was afraid of that…You may leave."

They all stood.

"But I would like you to meet my executives. Mizaru, Kikazaru, Iwazaru, and Shizaru."

Tribemaster looked up at the ceiling. Four figures emerged from the corners, standing on the rafters. "Hypnosis," they all said at once, Drowzees and Hypnos drowning the room in a wave, everyone slumping in their seats. When the four executives did some hypnotism and stepped away, Tribemaster cleared his throat. Their dull, empty eyes turned to him. He reached behind his head and undid a clasp. He held out the necklace for all to see, making sure everyone saw the Poké Ball, the small ball looking as if it was carved out of wood.

"There are twenty of these throughout the world. With our combined efforts, we could rule."


End file.
